


分桃

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>所以当他结束轮值回到自己和Bones共享的宿舍看到深发的中年男人手里捧着一个硕大可口的桃子时，你可以想象到他脸上的表情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	分桃

**Author's Note:**

> 大约发生在ST12后五年任务的第一年年初

  
五年任务。每当这个名字从舌尖上划过时Jim总会感觉一股电流从他的脊背上窜过。想想看吧，那些阿尔法象限未曾有人涉足的神秘星域，那些遥远星球上富足先进的文明，那些在星联领空边界蠢蠢欲动的几大势力，这一切都是那么激动人心，只要提起这接下来的五年就足以让Jim的肾上腺激素分泌飙到很是危险的指数。  
  
不过就像Spock所指出的，在深空内的五年计划也存在种种常人（尤其指他的舰长）难以察觉的弊端。例如，企业号现在的首要任务是尽可能的探索星联所在的阿尔法象限，这意味着他们会进行很多期限长达几个月甚至半年的深空任务，深入宇宙腹地，而在那些遥远偏僻的星系里不会有星际舰队的总部或者星联的深空站为他们做支援。他们有的只有一艘星舰，以及上面八百多名船员。在长期的深空任务中船员的心理健康和身体素质都会经受巨大考验。抛开心理素质不谈，毕竟企业号上所有的船员都在近两年内经历过两次灾难性的折磨（如果你把地球差点被毁称为灾难性的话），在企业号的植物栽培实验室取得进展之前，他们甚至没法吃到新鲜采摘的蔬菜或者水果，一切食物只能来自于食物复制机。  
  
纯肉食动物Jim Kirk在一开始听到这些警告时满不在乎的摆了摆手。食物复制机怎么了，它们复制出来的牛排好吃得很，吃不到新鲜水果和蔬菜是只有素食主义者瓦肯人才有的忧虑。但自从他们一个月前离开了K-7深空站，在克林昂帝国附近的星系小心翼翼的打着擦边球后，Jim终于出乎自己意料的吃腻了复制出来的牛排，猪排，鸡排和鱼排。他特别还念当年在三藩市星舰学院时每天一个的脆苹果，一口下去汁水淋漓的番茄，就连配菜里的清口小黄瓜都是那么好吃。  
  
所以当他结束轮值回到自己和Bones共享的宿舍看到深发的中年男人手里捧着一个硕大可口的桃子时，你可以想象到他脸上的表情。  
  
“BBBBBBBBones！”他脱下黑色紧身衣外面罩着的舰长金，跳到起居室中间的沙发上。McCoy医生正靠在扶手上，一手拿着一个桃子，另一手举着自己的手术小刀，抬起眼睛看向Jim。企业号的舰长很没形象的蹭了过去，把头靠在医生的肩膀上。McCoy的眉毛条件反射的皱了一下，但什么都没说，只是把右手的小刀拿远了一些。  
  
“这桃子……不是复制机里生出来的吧？”Jim抽了抽鼻子，闻到了那只桃子散发出的一股清香。  
  
“当然不是。”医生从鼻子里哼了一声。“Sulu的植物栽培终于丰收了。”  
  
“真的？！”Jim Kirk几乎一跳三尺高。“你是说我们终于能吃上新鲜的苹果，桃子，番茄，黄瓜还有青椒了？”  
  
“我不会抱这么大的希望，毕竟Sulu最先栽培成功的是一株食人花，不过今天Chekov拉我去下层的实验室转了一圈，现在的栽培状况大约是可以勉强供给新鲜水果蔬菜给中校军衔以上的高级军官。”  
  
“……高级军官？”Jim学着Spock的样子挑起眉毛。“你是说你，我，Spock？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“那怎么行！”舰长大人大手一挥，直接做了决定。“就这样好了，在企业号每人都能吃到新鲜蔬菜和水果之前，Sulu实验室里的成果轮流提供给每一位船员。”  
  
“随你。”Bones扫了他一眼，虽然嘴上没说什么，但是嘴角翘了起来。“不过这个桃子，既然我已经摘下来了，那就不要浪费了。”  
  
“好啊好啊。”Jim的蓝眼睛兴奋地亮了起来。“一个月以来第一次吃到新鲜水果，我一定要把这件事记录在舰长日志里！”  
  
“小心Nogura看到后把你降回少尉。”一边这样说着，McCoy一边把手术刀凑到眼前，然后用外科手术医生的精准将手里的桃子分成了两半，把其中一半递给Jim。Jim笑着接过桃子，狠狠地咬了一口，舌尖上的味蕾在品尝到那甜美的汁水时简直忍不住呻吟出来。已经多次在Jim吃东西时听到这种声音的Bones面不改色的看着身边的年轻人，同时手里也没闲着，用手术刀将另半个桃子一刀一刀的切成小片。  
  
美好的东西总是短暂易逝，就算Jim再怎么细嚼慢咽，半个桃子还是没一分钟就下肚了。他回味无穷的舔了舔嘴唇，正打算问Bones桃子的味道怎么样，这时才发现对方手里还捧着那个切成小块的桃子，却一口没动。  
  
“Bones……？”Jim不解的凑了过去。“你怎么不吃，胃口不好吗？”  
  
“嗯？哦，不是。”从刚才起一直出神的盯着Jim看的医生回过神，有些尴尬的笑了笑。“这是我……怎么说呢，之前留下来的习惯。每次和Johanna一起吃水果的时候她就会让我把水果一切为二，她先捧着一半自己吃，等吃完后再让我把另一半切成小块喂给她。虽然和她在一起没几年时间，但我猜我已经习惯了吧……”  
  
“Bones……”Jim看着对方伤感的苦笑，顿时间嘴里桃子的清香完全没了味道。自从和身边这位比自己大了七岁的男人成为同学，朋友，同事和爱人，每一天Jim都在发现Leonard H. McCoy那些不为人知的小小细节，像是他左手小指上的指环是为了纪念他的母亲，他喜欢用略带一点薄荷清香的须后水，他在手术后并不是特别喜欢用医疗室里的消毒器，而是喜欢用老式的肥皂洗手，还有他的床头柜上除了他们在星舰学院的合影外还有一张Johanna三岁时的照片。这个表面上略暴躁，爱抱怨，似乎从来都没有好脾气的男人在Jim的视线中一天天暴露着坚硬外壳后真正的自己——他有着世界上最柔软最博爱的心，而能够看到这心的人都是世上为数不多的幸运儿。  
  
Jim就是其中之一，所以他也有权在Bones露出这种表情的时候毫不客气的靠过去，蹭入他的怀里，用自己那可以点燃整个银河系的热情与活力把他的苦笑变成货真价实的笑容。  
  
“干嘛？”  
  
“喂我吃桃子。”  
  
“……你不是Johanna，我也不是你妈。”  
  
“不是你一直叫我不要吃那么多肉多吃青菜吗！怎么现在反而不愿意亲自动手了？”Jim在内心自我厌恶了一下故意摆出的撒娇举动，但还是把脸扬起来眼睛闪亮亮的看着McCoy。  
  
“你这孩子……”一直努力扑克脸的医生深吸一口气，用小刀插起一块桃子。“张嘴。”  
  
Jim张嘴咬住那片桃子，但在医生撤走手术刀后没有咽下去，而是整个人都凑到对方面前，眨着眼睛示意McCoy也咬上来。年长的男人一开始不为所动紧紧抿住嘴唇，但后来还是抵挡不住自家舰长的大眼攻势，叹了口气凑了过去。  
  
桃子清香的汁水在咬下去的时候溅在两人的唇上，于是Jim很不客气的又凑近了一些，在吞掉大部分桃子之后咬上了近在咫尺的嘴唇。Bones的嘴唇很软，上面还沾着桃子甜腻的汁水，Jim先小心翼翼的沿着唇线舔了一圈，又轻轻咬了咬下唇，最后把舌头滑进了对方的嘴里。一开始医生的舌尖就像他本人这位矜持的南方绅士一样任凭Jim挑逗就是没反应，但随着Jim的不懈努力和两人之间的逐渐升温，McCoy医生自暴自弃般叹了口气，把手里还剩小半个的桃子扔在咖啡桌上，然后伸出双手捧住自家舰长的后颈，用力的吻了下去。  
  
牙齿的碰撞，嘴唇的厮磨，舌尖的纠缠，一切的一切都带着桃子诱人的香甜。Jim的身体和大脑几乎在这个带着别样气息的吻中融化成一滩不知名的物质，但他毫不在意，因为这个正在吻着他的人是全星联最好的医生，无论他做了什么，Jim都相信Bones能把自己按原样拼回去。  
  
等他们终于气喘吁吁的分开后Jim挑起眉毛看着Bones，又挑衅般的伸出舌头在自己嘴唇上舔了一圈。原本脸就通红的中年男人猛地瞪起眼睛，在和Jim湛蓝的双眼瞪视片刻后气急败坏的抓起桌子上的桃子塞进了Jim的嘴里。  
  
“喂给你了！好好吃你的桃子吧！”然后他愤然站起身去洗手，留下只能鼻子出气的Jim在沙发上笑的前仰后合。  
  
  
  
  
后来的后来，企业号上的船员发现他们的舰长又多了一个新爱好，那就是每天都会去甲板底层的植物栽培实验室转一圈，偶尔会捧着个苹果或者桃子急匆匆的出来，一头扎进宿舍再没动静。  
  
舰长还……真是个吃货啊。船员们彼此心领神会的点点头，接着忙自己的事情去了。


End file.
